


Always Together

by orphan_account



Series: Ich Liebe Dich Immer Noch [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Borussia Dortmund, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, no se que poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco visita a Mario en Munich, pero ya no es igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo primero que escribo, así que dime que piensas :) . Enjoy it!

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closed until our eyes meet_

_You won’t ever be alone_

***

 

“No creo que debería comer esto,” Dijo Mario doblando un poco su cabeza, extrañado de que Marco haya traído dos potes gigantes de helado, uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla. “Tengo entrenamiento mañana.”

 

“Mañana salimos a correr y listo,” Respondió Marco, simple y tranquilamente.

 

Por lo menos se quedara hasta mañana, pensó Mario.

 

La visita de Marco de Dortmund a Múnich lo tenía muy feliz, desde ese jueves que Marco lo había llamado diciéndole que la semana siguiente el Borussia Dortmund no jugaría porque había un problema con el estadio y que ellos reprogramarían su partido en dos semanas, así que podía ir a visitarlo porque Kloppo les había dado dos días de descanso. Y con un poco de suerte Marco incluso podría ver el partido de Mario y luego volver a Dortmund sin problemas.

 

Habían estado sin verse desde hace casi tres meses, se comunicaban por video-llamadas o sólo llamadas, eso sí, siempre trataban de comunicarse, eso de que su relación se acabara por la distancia no sonaba bien para Marco y menos para Mario, eso había pasado hace tiempo con Mesut y Thomas, Özil había sido transferido a un club español y Müller se quedó en Alemania, todo se congelo y agrio, terminaron en buenos términos, pero sin lugar a dudas Mario no quería que a Marco y a él les pasara eso.

 

Así que por esta vez y aceptaría comer un poco de helado, solo porque la felicidad de ver a su novio lo llenara, y eso le importara más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

 

“Vamos solo come un poco,” Repitió Marco al ver que Mario se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada y sin un gesto en la cara. “Siempre me gustó el helado y pensé que como no nos habíamos visto por un tiempo podríamos comerlo juntos,” Añadió volteando la cabeza al lado opuesta para que Götze no notara sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. “Por eso lo compre cuando baje del avión y vi una tienda en el aeropuerto.”

 

Eso fue todo. Mario cogió su cuchara y tomo una gran cantidad de helado de su pote y se la comió. Quería que Marco este feliz y si eso significaba que tendría que comer helado de chocolate y correr la madrugada siguiente, lo haría, y todo mejoraba en su cabeza al imaginarse que estaría con Marco todo ese tiempo e incluso podría chantajearlo hoy por la noche por haber comido helado.

 

Bueno, tal vez no debió comerse el helado tan rápido, su cabeza se congelo por unos segundos lo que hizo que cerrara sus ojos y simplemente se tumbara en el sillón. Podía oír a Marco riéndose fuertemente luego sintió la mano de Marco reposar dulcemente en su mejilla. Cuando su cabeza se calmó abrió los ojos para encontrar a Marco mirándolo tiernamente con una cuchara de helado en la boca, él le sonrió tiernamente, enserio, Mario había extrañado mucho esa sonrisa. Y no se pudo molestarse con Marco por haberse reído de él, simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

“¿Aun quieres jugar FIFA?” Le pregunto Marco después de un tiempo en el que solo se quedaron viendo mutuamente.

 

“Hmm… sí, sí, claro no me quiero aburrir contigo,” Mario dijo, mirando a Marco divertidamente.

 

“¿Así que te aburres conmigo?” Marco respondió, intentando sonar ofendido, “Bueno tal vez tengas más diversión si duermes solo esta noche.”

 

“¿Qué –? Vamos Reus, ¡fue una broma!”

 

“Sí, claro, ya tendrás la tarde para convencerme.”

 

“Mira para que no te sientas mal, puedes elegir a tu equipo primero,” Le dijo Mario, Marco le sonrió mientras comía otra cucharada de helado.

 

“Tengo que reconocer que tienes buenas técnicas para alegrar a tu novio…”

 

“Viste.”

 

“Espero que eso no sea solo porque quieres tenerme en tu cama esta noche.”

 

“No, claro que –” Mario se puso a reír fuertemente y luego de unos momentos Marco se unió a él.

 

Mario prendió el videojuego y le paso un joystick a Marco que seguía comiendo helado muy tiernamente, a lo que Mario solo pudo sonreírle como un tonto. Eligieron sus equipos, Mario obviamente eligió el Borussia Dortmund y Mario, el Bayern Múnich. Se pusieron a jugar como por una hora y media, Mario se dio cuenta de eso porque miro su reloj y vio que ya eran las 5:41 pm.

 

En definitiva el tiempo con Marco se pasaba rápidamente, como si el mundo no quisiera que ese poco tiempo que llegaban a tener juntos, _durara_.

 

Y ahí con medio cerebro intentando concentrarse en jugar y que Marco no le meta el sexto gol – porque un 6-1 era perder demasiada dignidad, aunque probablemente que si algún día Marco le recordaba esto, diría que solo se había concentrado en estarlo viendo como un idiota y ni siquiera hubiera intentado jugar bien, entonces Marco lo acusaría de cursi y le daría un beso, sonaba bien en su cabeza.

 

Mario no podía imaginar su vida si no se hubiera embriagado, por celos, en la fiesta por el aniversario de su antiguo club, cuando viera a Marco muy feliz y sonriente con Erick, eso simplemente no se había sentido nada bien. Y después de que Mario se embriagara lleno de celos, Marco se ofreciera a llevarlo a su casa; y ahí los dos solos, con Mario lleno de alcohol, confesándole todo lo que sentía a Marco para que después él le plantara un beso que más que para callarlo por estar hablando ebrio, era para demostrarle que él también tenía sentimientos por Mario.

 

Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama, abrazados, Marco acostó a Mario después de separarse de ese primer beso que se daban, que aunque tenia un ligero sabor a alcohol, fue uno de los mejores en la vida de ambos.

 

Pero aunque todo estuviera tan bien en ese momento, ambos sabían que _no_ lo estaba. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse ahora existían pequeños momentos de silencios incómodos entre ellos, que antes no existían, y que hacían que Mario sintiera ganas de vomitar todo lo que hubiera comido, su relación con Marco no estaba tan bien como parecía y _ambos_ podían sentirlo.

 

“¿Quieres comer algo?” Mario rompió el silencio que el mismo creo mientras se quedaba mirando a Marco.

 

“Tenemos helado.” Dijo Marco riendo. “Seguro lo dices solo porque te estoy ganando.”

 

“¿En serio?” Mario rio. “Vamos ganador, creo que tengo pollo y verduras en mi refrigerador.”

 

“Pero…” Marco no pudo continuar porque Mario ya estaba en la cocina preparando platos. “Yá voy.” Dijo mas para si mismo que para Mario.

 

Mario puso dos platos con comida, unos vasos de agua, cubiertos, sobre la mesa. Todo se sentía _extraño_ aún, todo lo hizo en silencio, Marco se había ido al baño y se demoro más de lo que cualquier persona lo haría.

 

Marco por su  lado, no quería salir del baño, si él y Mario jugaban un videojuego no era necesario tener una gran conversación, pero comiendo era necesario hablar, o seria muy obvio que no estaban igual a antes. Que iba a decirle, ‘Mario no se lo tú crees pero que _esto_ no esta igual, ¿no crees eso?’ sería un completo estúpido si lo hacia, y que pasaba si Mario no creía que estaban diferentes, él parecía muy normal, con su perfecta sonrisa, sus lindas mejillas y… ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado desde que llego!

 

Salió del baño un poco incomodo, tenia que _arreglar_ esto con Mario, tenían que estar bien. Marco simplemente no se imaginaba _sin_ Mario.

 

Mario había aguantado todo este tiempo en Múnich sin él, con la esperanza de que Marco no lo hubiera olvidado, siempre lo llamaba y trataba de escuchar la voz de Marco siempre, solo porque tenia tanto miedo de estar solo, estar sin Marco; amaba a Marco mas de lo que lo que había amado al alguien en su vida. Tuvo tanto miedo cuando le dijo a Marco que se iba a Múnich. Al principio él no lo tomo bien, no quería separarse de Mario, él tampoco quería separarse de Mario, pero luego de que hablaran y se prometieran enésimas veces que todo estaría bien, que no se olvidarían, que se llamarían, que la distancia no los separaría, Mario estuvo bien, Y se tuvo que despedir de Marco. Ellos estarían bien.

 

Ahora, en el departamento de Mario, no se parecía nada a como, ambos lo esperaban.

 

Marco se sentó en la mesa, Mario ya estaba ahí y parecía que estuvo esperándolo, miro la comida y la verdad no se sentía capaz de comer algo, con todo ese ambiente tan incomodo, miro a Mario y se sonrieron, eso se sintió tan bien, tan _familiar_.

 

Empezaron a comer, y no se miraron a los ojos en ningún momento, pero se robaron miradas, en un momento Mario miraba como Marco intentaba cortar la carne con tanto cuidado, –Marco nunca fue él mejor en eso– y sentía ese golpe en el estomago, como la primera vez que Marco y él se besaron; en otro momento Marco miraba como Mario juntaba todas la verduras de su plato para poderlas levantar con los cubiertos y como fallaba en el intento, y todas terminaban esparcidas en su plato, –incluso una llego a parar a su lado– Mario suspiraba rendido y Marco recordaba que Mario no podía evitar actuar como un pequeño niño, cada vez que no podía tener algo y lo miraba tiernamente para pedirle algo.

 

Si se sentían así, porque no solo lo decían y esta incomodidad se acababa. Ambos se preguntaban eso.

 

“Entonces... ¿esta bien?” Mario rompió ese silencio, cuando ya había acabado de comer y mientras Marco hacia un intento por comer algo de pollo.

 

Marco arrugo sus cejas en un intento de confusión, “¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir?” Respondió levantando su cabeza del plato, las manos le empezaron a sudar.

 

Tenían que decirlo, Marco y Mario lo sabían. 

 

“Sabes a lo que me refiero.” Mario pudo formular esas palabras con tanto esfuerzo, pero ya no podía soportarlo, tuvo que hacerlo.

 

Marco dirigió su mirada hacia el plato y luego de unos minutos en completo silencio, lo aparto, no tenia ganas de comer de todas formas. Tomo un poco de agua y miro a Mario.

 

Mario se estaba muriendo por dentro, Marco hacia todos sus movimientos con lentitud y una incomodidad que ponía lo ponía muy mal, esto no tenia que estar así. Tal vez no tenia que haber empezado la conversación así ahora se esta—

 

“¿No estas feliz de que este aquí?” Marco hablo, sonó mas frio de lo que hubiera querido.

 

“Qué-- Claro que sí, espere tanto poder estar contigo de nuevo. Paso tanto tiempo…” Mario sonó desesperado, el amaba que Marco estuviera ahí.

 

“No paso tanto” Marco intento calmar sus sentimientos para hablar mejor con Mario, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por besar y abrazar a Mario.

 

“Lo sentí como un eternidad.”

 

Marco no pudo ocultar ese pequeño rubor que se extendió a sus mejillas, él también había extrañado demasiado a Mario.

 

“Yo te extrañe… tú me extrañaste. Creo que todo… esta bien”

 

“Marco yo te amo,”

 

“Yo también te amo,” Marco casi grito, no podía ni pensar que Mario dudara lo que sentía por él. No mas calma.“Te amo mas que a nadie.”

 

“Esto es extraño…”

 

“Que- -“

 

“ _El amor puede doler a veces, pero yo sufriría si se tratara de ti, de tu amor._ ” Mario dijo.

 

“ _El amor puede aliviar nuestra alma,_ Mario, no tienes que sufrir por mi, si yo también te amo.”

 

Marco y Mario se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreírse como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

 

Marco se paro de su silla y se acerco a Mario se arrodillo frente a él, y le acaricio la mejilla. Se acerco a su rostro lentamente y fue Mario el que cerró el espacio entre ellos. Ese esperado beso se sintió como si todo ese tiempo separados desapareciera, como si todas esas palabras e inseguridades se esfumaran, todo lo que querían decirse o preguntarse después de tanto se disipara, solo eran ellos dos en ese momento.

Se separaron y chocaron sus frentes, sonriéndose.

 

Marco abrazo a Mario por la cintura pegando ms sus cuerpos. Miró a los hermosos ojos de su novio, “Te amo. Yo sólo te quiero a ti. Nada va hacer que yo deje de hacerlo, ni siquiera la maldita distancia _sunny_ ”le susurro, apretando su cuerpo suavemente. Mario sintió como todo si su alma volvía a él cuando escucho a Marco decirle de esa manera.

 

Mario asintió débilmente. “Te amo mucho. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte a veces. Me gustaría poder estar contigo siempre…”

 

Marco presiono los labios contra Mario. “No pienses en eso” susurró contra sus labios fruncidos. “No te preocupes. Ahora estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré en tu corazón ¿verdad?” Marco tiró a Mario cerca y lo besó con fuerza. Mario asintió en el beso.

 

Mario gimió en la boca de Marco. Sus manos encontraron la parte baja de la espalda de Marco. Se aferró a la camiseta de su novio y se fundió en el beso. Se movieron hacia el dormitorio de Mario, sin separar sus labios.

 

Marco se apartó del beso el tiempo suficiente para tirar el suéter de Mario sobre su cabeza. Volvieron a unir sus labios rápidamente, tambalearon dentro de la habitación, golpeando el suelo del dormitorio alfombrado suave bajo sus pies.

 

Mario deslizó sus manos bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Marco. Sus manos vagaron por la parte baja de su estrecha espalda. Marco se alejó de nuevo, sus labios rojos igual que los labios Mario, le pidió a Mario con sus ojos en silencio que le sacara su camiseta también. Mario leyó su mirada, como cada vez que estaban juntos antes, y azotó su camiseta por su cabeza y la tiró encima del suelo junto a su suéter. Agarró las manos de Marco y lo atrajo hacia su cama y tiro a Marco encima de él.

 

Marco unió sus labios otra vez, quería sentir el sabor de ellos el mayor tiempo posible, beso el rostro de Mario, su mandíbula, bajo hasta el hoyo de su cuello y volvió a sus labios.

 

Marco agarró la nuca de Mario y lo miró a los ojos. “Siempre juntos,” dijo con firmeza. “No lo olvides nunca sunny.”

 

Marco gimió suavemente mientras empujaba en Mario. Bajó la mirada hacia Mario meciéndolo lentamente debajo de él. Los ojos de Mario se cerraron y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en un gemido silencioso. Aferró sus uñas romas a los hombros de Marco y luego a su cuello. Mario tiró de él hacia abajo. Tenían tiempo sin estar juntos y no quería que Mario saliera lastimado.

 

Marco plantó un beso descuidado en sus labios mientras empujaba con más fuerza, más profundamente en Mario. Rápidamente se movió de la boca al cuello de su novio. Chupó y mordisqueó la piel bronceada de Mario. Mario finalmente dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios. Golpeo su garganta y revoloteo junto a la oreja de Marco.

 

Marco levantó las caderas de Mario un poco para conseguir el ángulo perfecto. Empujó aún más rápido y más duro, golpeando ese lugar perfecto en el interior de Mario. Mario reaccionó como Marco esperaba y quería.  Arqueó su espalda de la cama y gritó, jurando en alemán y gritando el nombre de su novio.

 

Los gritos de Mario llenaron la habitación y Marco empujó sucesivamente. Empujo un par de veces más y envió a Mario sobre el borde. Mario gritó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y estremecerse debajo de su Marco. Apretó los hombros de Marco con tanta fuerza que le dejó marcas. Marco llegó un momento después y se dejó caer encima de él.

 

“Te amo.”

 

“También te amo Mario, mas que nunca amare a nadie”

 

“… _Siempre juntos?_ ”

 

“ _Siempre juntos._ ” Dijo Marco con firmeza y unió sus labios juntos.

 

La habitación se lleno de silencio, excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones pesadas. Marco se apego a Mario y puso su cabeza suavemente sobre su pecho y cerro sus ojos.

 

“¿Podemos estar así siempre?”

 

“Estoy aquí Mario y nunca voy a dejarte ir” dijo Marco acercando su rostro al de Mario.

 

Marco apretó sus labios contra la mandíbula de Mario. “Eres perfecto para mí, Mario.” Marco se movió más bajo y le besó el cuello. “ _Siempre_ te amare y nunca voy a querer a nadie más que a ti, podemos pasar a través de la distancia, todo estará bien sunny.”

 

Mario unió sus labios con los de Marco. Marco volvió a poner su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, Mario cerro sus ojos y ahora su corazón sabia que mientras tuviera a el amor de Marco siempre estaría bien, no importaba cuanto tiempo tendrían que viajar para poder verse, o cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos. Marco estaría ahí unos días más y eso era lo único que importaba, su amor era más grande que cualquier distancia o rivalidad entre clubs.

 

Siempre estarían juntos.

 

***

 

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's ok baby only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi este os escuchando a Ed Sheeran, asi que seguro algo esta descolocado, pero estaba sensible.  
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
